Obtaining a metal sample in the electroslag refining process with the electrical power applied is difficult because the sampler must be lowered between two relatively close (about 2 to 4 inches) flat surfaces which are oppositely charged and thus the electrical hazard is aggravated by the tight geometrical situation. In addition, the slag contains a substantial amount of calcium fluoride (CaF.sub.2) which is highly corrosive and has the capacity of rapidly dissolving almost any standard steel making refractory. Still further, sampling is in any event difficult when metal is covered by slag and this difficulty is accentuated in the electroslag refining process due to the agitation of the slag and the underlying liquid metal. Thus, for the electroslag refining process, a need exists for samplers which will not present an electrical hazard to the operator or adversely affect the process, which are constructed of materials which will stand up when exposed to the highly corrosive slag and which can be utilized under conditions of the process wherein agitation is occurring in the underlying molten metal and in the slag.